Conventionally, a liquid crystal display device using a substrate with flexibility (hereinafter referred to as a “flexible substrate”) as a support substrate has been known. The liquid crystal display device using the flexible substrate has pliability as a whole and can be bent, and thus has a merit of great versatility for use environments. As the flexible substrate, a resin substrate made of a resin material such as polyimide is generally used (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2017-44714).